A zing never equals a fling
by Jackdude3006
Summary: This is a story that i just had to write after watching hotel transylvania. A zing is not a fling. Trust me on this. (..) Rated m/t for cussing, and rated M for later stuff. enjoy! includes mostly johnny and mavis. Drac is also in here a lot as well. also, i realise the spelling is jonny, his name is spelled johnny for a reason. You guys will soon see why.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to my newest story. Now, most of you might be saying: "jack, why the fuck are you writing a fanfiction about a movie? Let alone one that is for younger kids. I mean, your 16 and all, arnt you a little old for that kind of stuff?" My answer is simple. I watched this movie 2 days ago, and i havent laughed so hard during a movie in over 3 years. I need to get at least 20$ to buy it so i can watch it whenever. I also just finished watching it again, so i know what im going to write about. And one last thing, no, I will never be too old for disney, pixar, and those kid movies.**

**This story will be rated m, but i don't see how M will be put into place at this current moment. I just know that i need to write about this amazing movie. (maybe it will be rated M for cussing.)**

**This starts off at the begining of Mavis's party.**

**Oh yes, and one last thing. almost 42k views on Johnny's Birthday or not?, 43 followers to myself, 10 new subscribers to youtube, and 100 more favorites. Thanks for the support!**

"Sweet party."

"yeah, do you like my touches?"

"I couldnt have wished for a better party."

"Well, i did have some expertese in these matters. I mean, i had to plan my last 5, i mean, 115 brithday parties."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents left me alone 2 days before my 17th birthday. So i have planned all of them, up until my 121."

Mavis leans in a little but towards him.

"And when is that?"

"very soon."

mavis leans in even closer.

"Um, mavis, im kinda frightened right now."

"Maybe thats a good thing, becuase so am i."

She leans all the way in, and their lips connect.

Everyone can feel it. Their love almost makes the room vibrate.

Mavis pulls back. She smiles.

then Johnny follows suit. He leans in and kisses her back.

A knight in shitty armor taps drac on the shoulder as he is dancing. His eyes zone in on mavis, and she is smiling while kissing.

He races over to Johnny and grows another 3 feet.

"How could you? After i shared my feeling, and let you in on my secrets?"

"dad, its alright, its just a kiss."

"You cannot kiss this thing. He is not for you. He has lived with the humans!"

Everyone stops dancing and looks at drac. Then Frank stands up, and glares at drac.

"What do you mean by that. We steins may be odd, but that is no reason to call us human lovers."

Mavis looks at her dad.

"Look, dad, i have a right to go on out and do what i want. maybe i'll even give that village another chance."

"No, that cant happen?"

"why? You can show them that we are-"

"You just cant! Please stop asking me why."

"Im not asking anymore. Tell me why!"

"Because the fucking village doesnt exist! It was an act! The whole thing was a lie to get you to stay here forever!"

"What?"

Drac looks at mavis, and then he realises what he has said.

Mavis grabs johnny's arm, and tries to drag him away.

"come on johnny, we need to talk."

Johnny gets ripped out of her grip. The damned french dude **(dont give much of a fucking shit about him)** throws johnny to the floor.

"This is no stein! this is a human!"

he throws an acidic water and johnny's face. His contacts lenses melt in his eyes, and his makeup starts to melt away.

Frank grabs the damned frency, and throws him out the window. He looks at johnny, and then sees his eyes.

"He is right! run for your lives!"

Everyone books it out of the room, while johnny is on the ground, screaming in pain.

mavis uses her powers to try and get the melted contact lenses out of his eyes.

He stands up. and turns to look at mavis.

She walks over to him, and she stares at him.

"Is it true?"

**end of first ch. If you have seen the movie, you know the answer to this question she asked. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My new story continues!**

**And i dont care that i added my own thoughts in the middle of the last ch. Deal with it. **

**This ch has some violence in it.**

"Is it true?"

johhny looks at the ground and doesnt say a thing.

"Johhny, is it true? Are you really a human. Are you not over 100 years old?"

"Its true. i am a human. And i don't know my real age."

His head droops.

Mavis makes a split second decesion, and throws her arms around him. "i don't care. I still want to be with you. No matter who you are."

"really?"

"Really. and trust me, i am a drac, i will find out who you really are."

"Cool." he looks across the room and sees drac staring him down.

"Oh no, ive got to go."

'What, why?"

"You dad said if i got close to you, he would murder me."

"He what?"

"Promise me mavis. promise me that you will never forget about me. I will always remember you."

Johnny runs out the room.

Drac slowly walks over to mavis.

Right before he reaches her, mavis wispers: "i promise."

Drac put his hands on her shoulders.

She whips around and screams in his face. "This is all your fucking fault!"

she turns into a bat and flies off.

"ohh, what did i do?"

He walks back up to mavis's room, and looks out the window. He sees Johnny next to a tree.

Drac uses his eagle (bat) vision and sees what johnny is doing. And saying?

"Fuck! i should have never even said that i liked her to drac." He punches the tree. "I should have yelled that i hated monsters and he would be able to leave me alone!" He bashes his head into the tree. "i...i love her!" He bashes his head into the tree again, and again, and again. Finally, after major bleeding, he says one last thing. "Drac, if you can hear me, please tell her that i hate monsters. Please put that into her thoughts. It will keep her with you, and i will never forget her. Besides, her happiness is what matters, right?"

drac looses his vision, and walks back towards mavis's room. he knocks on the door. "Mavis, honey, i need to speak with you."

He walks in and sees that she is missing. He runs out the window and turns into a bat. "Mavis! where are you!?"

He hears crying, and turns around. He sees his baby girl, crying on the roof.

He flies over to the roof, and turns back into his form.

"Mavis, please look into my eyes."

She turns around with bloodshot (in a sense) eyes.

drac looks into her eyes and repeats johnny's message.

"Honey, i am sorry... wait, what is that you are holding?"

mavis passes over the book.

_Happy 118th birthday._

_..._

_Your zing will come my baby. make sure you do not lose out on your chance. I love you. ~Mommy_

"I thought we zinged dad. And then he screamed at me that he hated monsters. I... I want you to do something for me."

"what honey? i can do anything."

"Erase my memory."

"No, i cant do that. There is too much i want you to remeber."

"Please, i just want to forget this hurt."

"No... Mavis, do you remeber what johnny told you?"

"Yes. he said he hated monsters."

"Well, baby, he doesnt. He loves you. he told me to tell you that, just so you would be happy and forget about him. I guess humans don't think things all the way through."

"Dad, i know why you said that. But, it wont work. It will hurt too much.'

"baby, have i ever lied to you like that?"

"Yes."

"Please, just look back into my eyes."

She looks, and he removes what he said before

"you see now?"

"yes, i see that he loves me, but hates monsters. Look dad, i dont have any dreams left, so i guess i'll stay here forever."

"Oh, martha, what have i done?"

**As you might be able to tell, i am changing the story line, but still keeping the manin themes. Hope ya like next ch**


	3. Chapter 3

**My new story continues!**

**I dont see how this is really rated m. I am really just putting it on here just to be safe. once i finish the story, and it needs to be t, please tell me that.**

"Oh, martha, what have i done?"

"What was that dad?"

"nothing. I'll see you later."

mavis nods, and flies back down to her window.

"Martha, i made a terrible mistake. Please, show me what to do."

The paradise postcard that mavis had on her person flies toward drac.

"paradise. I understand martha. Mavis and johnny must go and make their own memories."

Drac flies back down to the lobby, and sees his fellow monsters in a riot.

"friends, please let me explain."

"Its too late for that old buddy."

"Look, i need you to help me find johnny."

"The human!" they all yell in unison.

"Look, i know i lied a lot in the past few days, but the truth is Johnny is accually a good guy. I fact, i dont even know if humans are as bad as they used to be."

"And why should we listen to you!?" Says frank's wife.

"becuase they zinged."

"They what?""that only happens once.""how could you keep this from us?"

"Look, i know this is shocking, but i know this is true. Mavis told me they zinged, and johnny screamed that he loved her before he left."

"Well, drac, we need to go get our little buddy."

mavis lets her bat ears go away.

"She he does love me? But, if we zinged, why did he run?"

In the cab, drac and yells sheep, and the invisable man serves the car down a hill.

"High five. Dont leave me hangin."

"More sheep!"

"I got this."

The wolfman jumps out the car, and runs over to the sheep.

"Done."

"Man, that was sick."

"What, you eat lamb chops, its the same thing. Besides, my kids ate all my food this weekend. I was hungry. Just drive."

A man runs in front of the cab, not that much later.

"Welcome to Transylvania!"

frank looks back at him, and then towards the front of the car.

"That was trippy."

They drive under the arch, and see a sign.

"What the hell is a monster festivle?"

Men and women, and kids are all wearing masks and outfits.

"Were they expecting us?"

Drac rolls down the window, and calls out to a dracuala dress up.

"Excuse me, how is the best way to get to the airport?'

"You have to go throught the streets, blah blah blah."

"that will take forever."

"you should have left an hour ago. blah blah blah."

The man walks away.

"I have never said blah blah blah!"

The mummy man looks out the window, and sees a female look alike. And then he sees that she is covering back up her bust.

His eyes go wide, and she winks at him and then she shakes her boobs.

"hey guys, did you see that? She gave me her eyes."

"bro, that just not right."

"Shut up. No one can see you glasses."

Drac silences them all.

"look, we have to go and get johnny. so lets get out of the car, and walk to the airport."

He unsilences them all, and gets out of the car.

"man, he sure gets grumpy when something doesnt go his way."

"Like scare people... I not even sure i have it in me anymore. Rah. Rahr. Roof. Nope, i got nothing."

"Alright, lets move this along."

the invisible man lights a match, and sticks it up in front of frank's face.

"FIRE!"

Drac and the wolfman look at the glasses in the air.

"What? he can go and get rid of these people."

Meanwhile, frank is climbing up to the top of the baloon.

"RAHHHAARRRR!"

the crowd looks up at him and starts cheering.

"no! i am trying to scare you!"

"We know! will you sign our torches? we always wanted to meet the real frankenstein."

"Wait! before anything else happens, that down there is the real dracula."

2 nerds look at him. 'Prove it."

Drac uses his powers to smash one of the nerds coffee mugs into his head.

"Alright, go on." "No, wait, if you really are the real dracula, walk under that man's cape, and turn into the bat."

Drac sighs, walks over under one of the men's capes, and turns into the bat, and then back.

The nerd looks at him, and falls to the ground. "So cool."

"See, what did we tell you?! Now if you really are our friends, then you have to clear a path for drac. His daughter is in love, and her lover is on that airplane. Please help us.

"Alright, fellow vampires, line up in a line so we can help our friend." they all line up.

"Now everyone else, pick up our capes, so we may block the sun." Everyone follows suit.

frank walks up next to drac. "this is all for you buddy. Go get johnny back for us."

**So it seems like all these ch's are around 700 words. Well, enjoy the next ch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My new story continues!**

**So, we are on ch 4, and i started this story last night? huh, guess i really want to let you guys have a great story.**

frank walks up next to drac. "this is all for you buddy. Go get johnny back for us."

Drac smiles up and frank, and then runs faster than a cheeta under the capes. He is looking around and sees everyone smiling at him, and telling him to run like the wind.

"Go drac, go!" "We love you dracula!" "Turn into the bat agin!"

3 miles gone in 30 seconds. Drac reaches the forest, and then runs even faster. He runs under the trees, past the giant mushrooms, and towards the light.

He comes out, and sees the nose of the plane, and drac stops. Then he uses his bat vision, and finds where johnny is sitting.

Johnny is sitting with his head down, headphones plugged in, and tears falling down the side of his face.

'_johnny? But, why are you crying?'_ Drac thinks to himself as the plane comes into full veiw.

"There's no choice." he runs down the steep ass hill, jumps into the air, and turns into the bat.

Instantly he starts smoldering. The hairs on his back start to catch fire, and drac loses some speed when he tries to look at it.

he flies over to the wheels of the plane, and hold on to them with all his might.

"Alright, i made it this far, now i must-AHHHH..." He gets thrown off as the wheels of the plane go back into the belly of the plane.

Drac flies back towards the plane, and flies by the windows. "man, these people just do not notice anything nowadays."

He clapses his claws/wings on the window seat that johnny has. He grabs both ends of the window, as to see what johnny is doing.

A cheap parody of twilight is on. "tell me, do you wish to touch a vampire?"

Drac looks towards the front of the plane. "Really? This is how we are presented? Pathetic."

"johnny, please look at me, Mavis needs you."

Johnny sees something out of the corner of his eye, and then looks at the window. "Whoa, a bat? Wait, Its talking. Dracula, is that you? do you know that you are on fire?"

Drac shakes his head. "what? My heads in a shampoo?"

Johnny looks confused. "What? How do you know that japan is eating lamb stew?"

Drac shakes his head again. He looks at johnny, and then at the front of the plane again. He lets go of the window and starts flying towards the front of the plane.

Johnny jumps over his seat, and into two lanes in front of his, looks out the window, and sees drac still flying towards thr front of the plane.

Drac gets to the front of the plane, and then tries to go a little bit more, as to get in front of the plane.

"Holy shit. Who knew i could keep up with this beast?"

He flies out about 5 feet, turns around, and stops flying. The plane hits him, and he almost looks like a bug.

"What the hell? How'd a fucking bat get up here?"

"I dont know, give me a second to turn this bastard on."

He fumbles with the headphone speaker thingy.

"Alright folks, im gonna put of the seat belt safety button while we..."

Drac takes his opprotunity, and takes control of the man.

"...hear a special message for my dear friend johnny. My boy, i have made a terrible mistake.'

"Dracula?"

"I have doubted that you were any good for my life, and that of my sweet little mavis's life too. But i have realised now that children must learn these leasons on their own, and not have their parents take over for them. Such is the way of life. Of course the may fall, or raise to be tall, laugh and cry, but that must happen. What i am saying is that you and mavis are meant to be together, you Zinged. And i must let you know, A Zing Never Equals A Fling. So please, forgive me, i hope that you can hear me."

All of a sudden a woman screams, and then she (along with everyone but johnny) jumps out of their seats.

Johnny looks back at the window, and sees dracula smiling at him. Johnny smiles back, and gives him a thumbs up.

"Alright folks, we are going to do a quick turn around to refuel, and we should be back on course withen an hour or so..." Everyone starts groaning.

"Shut the fuck up, im burning alive out here."

The plane turns around, and then lands back on the ground.

**Eh, bit longer than expected, but what the fuck?**


	5. Chapter 5 (Bonus Chapter)

**My new story continues!**

**Now, we never saw how drac and johnny got the backpack and all that jazz, so this is a bonus chapter. This will most likely by shorter than the average chapters, but heck, this is where my imagination skills come to play. Enjoy.**

Johnny runs out of the airport terminal, with backpack on back, and waits for drac to show up.

"Johnny, can you ever forgive us?"

He turns around and sees glasses, frank, wolfman, and the mummy standing in front of him.

"Why?"

"Well, you are a himan and we all freaked out on you. But you and mavis zinged, which means that you must be our saving grace?"

"What?"

"Well, according to my myths, a human type creature is supposed to bring then end of fear from us. I do believe that is you."

Johnny is about to respond when drac shows up.

"Look, guys, i need your help. We need to go and get things for mavis. If she and johnny are going to tavel the world, they are going to need suplies, right?"

"Yup! Look, i will go with drac. Mummy man and frank go get hiking gear. Invisble man and wolfman, go get human things that intrest mavis. Drac, you and me have some shopping to do."

Drac looks at his friends, smiles, and truns the other way, following johnny?

"hey johnny, what are we needing to get?"

"well, i want you to go and get clothes that mavis would wear. Im going to go and get her a backpack."

"Johnny, if i may, let me go with you. You didnt make the greatest stein, but i know you will be a great dracula. So lets chat."

"Alright."

Johnny walks into a store, and gets a black, with pink, backpack, and gets a sleeping bag, a rim to hold everything, and and extra bag.

'Hey drac, what would you do to me if i tried to kiss mavis again?"

"Nothing, well, maybe i would still be the protective father i am, but who knows."

"what if we went further than kissing?"

"What are you implying?'

"Look, i love mavis, but if we cant do that, then what can we do?"

"You want to implant my baby girl so fast?'

"No, i meant along the road."

"She has turned 118. it is up to her now. and johnny, i never cuaght your real age."

"Well, i dont accually know it. i know one day i was born and my name was spelled differently that it is now, but i was knocked out by something. when i awoke, it was still 7 years old, but i was here, born in the bahamas. So i lived my life, moved from my foster home, and here i am."

"You know, my daughter will always stick to her word. She promised that she would find the truth about you, and she will, trust me."

By this time everyone was waiting for drac and johnny.

"two last things before we go back to the boys. What signifies as marriage, by your standards?"

"When a zing happens, and you kiss, you are married. for life. now, your other thing.?"

"Can i still hang with you guys? even though im a human?"

"What? are you kidding, you are one of us now. Of course you can!"

Johnny walks out of the capming store, and drac follows. Johnny looks st the boys and opens his mouth.

"Sooo, what you guys get?"

Frank got a hiking stick, and a pair of hiking boots. mummy man on the other hand got bug spray, a jar of flies, a pink tent, a rain coat, snow coat and things, and new cape.

The invisible man got some black lipstick, a black thong, the whole twilight series, a pair of black and pink panties, a dildo, a book of how to sex, some porn magazines, a nintendo 3DS with some games, a necklace with a J+M on it, and a box of condoms.

Johnny looks at the invisible man with a funny look.

"What? This is what the average teenaged girl likes."

"Umm, how do you know all this, where did you get all this, did you steal all this, and how did you hide all this?"

"Easy. I hide in the girl's locker room at a college in siberia. In a store call victoria's secret. Yep. And im the invisible man. I can turn whatever i want invisible."

Drac slaps his forgead, and puts the weird things into the odd bag and closes it up.

"wolfman, what you get?"

"I didnt know what to get, so i got some human games. Tic-tac-Toe, monopoly, i spy, and things like that.'

Johnny takes everything, and then puts them all in the backpack, and lifts the backpack on his shoudlers.

"Drac, we need to get back to her. I need to see her, or im going to break down.'

Drac chages into the bat, grabes johnny and mavis's backpack, and quickly flies towards the castle.

"Johnny, im going to crash into her room any minutes. get read for impact."

Drac spirles down, and crashes through mavis's window. quickly, while smoke is everywhere, drac quickly hides johnny and mavis's backpack behind her stuffed animals.

"Dad?"

**Thats our bonus chapter. Now back to the story line. wow, 900 words, not bad**


	6. Chapter 6

**My new story continues!**

**Ch 6 and possible the end of this story? **

"Dad?"

"Im ok honey, im just a little sunburned."

mavis looks at her dad with a concered look.

"Look honey, i always thought that losing you would be the worst pain in the world. But seeing you unhappy is the worst."

"Its fine dad. I'll... I'll... *sigh* I'll just find a way to live with the knowledge that my zing hates me."

"Honey, he doesnt hate you. He loves you, but he cant find a way to tell you that.'

"yeah right dad. I just know that you are saying that to make me feel better. I thought mom's present would have made me happy, but it just made me feel sad."

"Honey, since mommy already gave you her present, would you mind if i gave you yours?"

"Why not? I'm alright bummed enough."

Drac walks over to where he his mavis's present, and pulls out a pink and black backpack.

"What am i going to need that for?"

"Oh, it comes with an accesory."

He turns the backpack around, and johnny is hanging on it, with a smile on his face.

Mavis looks suprised for a minute, and then she get really confused.

"you?"

"No, you."

"Why did you come back?"

"You are my zing mavis. I will always be here for you."

"But you said that you hated monsters."

"Yeaahh, i only said that because i thought you dad would murder me."

Mavis turns and glares at her dad.

"Dad!"

"What? Look im sorry, i made a mistake."

Johnny laughes, and leans into mavis. "can we try that kiss again?"

"I think we can, right dad?"

Drac smiles.

They lean in, and then drac freaks for a second.

"Sorry, i... I'll just have to get used to that. carry on."

Johnny leans in, and mavis soon follows. They kiss, and then mavis rears back, and howls in pain.

"Johnny, what the fuck did you do to my baby girl?"

Mavis kneels on the grounds, and her mouth starts to tingle. he training fangs are falling out!

"Drac, before you kill me, what is happining in mavis's mouth?"

"In her mouth? Why the fuck do you care about-"

Her training fangs hit the ground, and mavis stands up.

Johnny stares at mavis.

"What happened daddy?"

Drac walks over to her, and picks up her training fangs.

"You grew up. You fell in love. You just need to bite johnny."

"No, that can wait dad. i still have to celebrate my party, remember?"

"Right. Well, you two talk about life for the next few hours, and i will set up the rest of the party."

"Ok dad."

Johnny takes off mavis's backpack, and picks up his own. He starts looking through his bag for something.

"Johnny, what are you looking for?"

"A picture of my father. I always tried to date it, but i never could."

Johnny pulls out a picture of a man that is about 40 years old.

"My dad told me that he could live forever, just as long as i never changed my name."

"But you havent, right?"

"Wrong. i'll explain that later. But i did some research while in eygpt. My father was very well known there."

"So he was a business man then?"

"No, not even close. He was a man of great power. pharaoh narmer. the first to rule over eygpt."

Mavis looks at the photo, and starts to laugh.

"mavis, this is no joke. This is all i know about my father. And i know that i was born in a time, well, not at all like this one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that i wasnt born in the 21st century, as much as i would like to have been. I know that i woke from my slumber in the 1800's, but that is all i know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause you are the only one i trust with this information. Tell no one. please."

"Of course, johnny." She leans in and kisses him.

Drac knocks on the door. "Its ready!"

Everyone meets outside, and mavis and johnny are in the middle. Drac hands over a card to johnny that says welcome.

"This is from me, frank, wayne, griffen, and murray. Just saying welcome to the family."

_'Welcome to our family. You may not be a stein, or a vampire, but you are a monster to us all. And that is what we like. Welcome johnny.'_

"thanks guys, but there is only one problem."

drac looks at mavis, and then back at johnny.

"What?"

"Thats isnt how you spell my name."

"It isnt?"

"No, it is accually spelled jonny. remember, my time dateing?"

"Oh yeah, right, well... Mavis, please go ahead and kiss."

Mavis leans in, and jonny follows.

Their lips connect, and fireworks go off.

Mavis looks at jonny.

"one more time, just for me?"

"Why not?"

And with that, jonny scoops up mavis, and kisses her with all his might.

**That is ch 6, but not the end. We still have one more to go. 2 things. Yes i knew that that is how you spell jonny. I told you i wasnt stupid. 2, that pharoh is real look him up. ruled before 3100 b.c. Very neat stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My new story ends. :( :( :(**

**But dont you worry, there will be a sequel. 3 people have been told this, and man do they know my plans (if they ever read their fucking PM's)**

**Also, the ending song of the movie (your my zing) should be listened/watched while you read the lyrics**

Frank and his band of evil maniacs sing mavis's brithday song once again. Then jonny slides out on to the stage.

"I thought I found a lover but she was just a fling.  
And then I met a girl,  
and felt a different thing.  
It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string.  
Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.

It was a thing called a zing.  
And I wanted to sing,  
and listen to the ballads of a man named Sting.  
Baby, looks in your eye.  
And it's suddenly springs like when Nala kissed Simba in the lion king.

Zinging in the air and I don't have a care.  
I'm winging from the zing that we share.  
Zinging in the rain.  
Now I'm feeling no pain.

It's real, time for celebrating cause you're my zing.

(Drag, ready to throw down?  
No,  
no I just came closer to hear you better.  
Oh, come on!  
Just give it a .  
Maybe just a little bit).

So listen all you zingers from here to beijing.  
You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching",  
cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one  
lady in the zing for me cause when you zing (when you zing)!  
You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring!

Zinging in the air...

Now I don't have a care.  
I'm winging from the zing that we share.

Zinging in the rain.  
Now I'm feeling no pain.

..It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing.  
To the zing y'all,ba - da - bing y'all.

Gonnna knock you out right outta that ring y'all.  
Better ring y'all, happening y'all.  
Pay attention to the undead king, y'all!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!

Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!  
Oh!"

Mavis and jonny float up on the last table, and kiss yet again. The purple flash crosses both their eyes, yet again.

Jonny looks deep into Mavis's eyes. "Mavis, i have learned tonight that a zing never equals a fling. I would like to give you the best gift possible, other than me."

"What is that?" She says dreamily.

"A child to call our own. After we adventure of course."

Mavis is speachless. "A child? But, we havent even made love yet. And a human cant make love with a vampire. can they?"

"Yes, and i am very special. Remember how you wanted to go out into the sunlight?"

"yeah?"

"Well, i can make that happen. But we must go and travel first."

"if you say so... My love."

mavis jumps up and hugs jonny and kisses him with all the force she can muster, and jonny gropes her ass.

She pulls away from him and smiles. "not now. We must wait till we are alone."

"yeah, you are right."

"My dear boy. make sure you do not harm my baby girl. You are more powerful than you can ever imagine. Trust me, i know who you are. And you are more of a monster than me or anyone one of us. Be good my boy."

**Goodbye to this part, and hello to part 2. the adventure starts now my friends**


End file.
